someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Banshee of Minnesota
"The number of missing people has risen in the past few months, and the new total is 124. No bodies have been found, yet locals continue to search for the missing people. CNN signing off." I turned off the televison. My little brother was one of the missing few. Do I still look for him? No. I'm certain he's dead and I know it because I saw it kill him. A couple of months ago, we were out hiking through the forest, and all was peaceful. We walked for a couple miles before deciding to head home. But I noticed something: nothing looked familiar. We went on trying to find our way back until it got dark. I found a tree and stabbed some tall sticks in the ground as my brother made a roof out of leaves. We started a small fire outside of our little shelter, gazing into the flames as I see something from the corner of my eye. It looked like a wrinkled, pale and lifeless face of what appeared to be a female. I turned my head to the direction of the face but I didn't see anything there. I layed down trying to ignore what I saw, and soon my eyes drooped down and I fell asleep. The next day, my brother and I continued onward in search of home. I pushed away some branches and saw a small creek. I looked around for signs of any dangerous animals. When I was sure it was safe, I let my brother get a drink while I refilled our water bottles. My brother calls for me and I look up to see a cabin on the other side of the creek. My brother ran towards the cabin, even when I said stop. But, before I knew it, there was an old lady that had the face I saw last night holding my little brother by the neck. She gave a cackle and disappeared into thin air. I panicked and ran in the other direction. I was scared and sad when I saw my house. All I could do was weep. I let my brother get kidnapped, and it was all my fault. When news of my brother broke out, the entire county sent out search parties to find this cabin. But, when they reached the creek, the cabin was gone and all there was left of it were ashes. The searches went on for nearly three months. When I heard families talking about their missing loved ones, I knew my brother wasn't the only one. So, I grabbed my gear and went looking for him myself. When I arrived at the creek, the cabin was there and I saw the old woman standing in front of it. My brother was next to her and he was crying. Before I could move, she grabbed my brother and he burst into flames, and all I could hear was his screaming. The old woman was gone and my brother was only ash now. I still have heard his cries ever since and now I hear the wailing of a banshee. I know that I'm next, and it's only a matter of time. Writen By GameSiteGames Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story